


跨年（补车）

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	跨年（补车）

私设.ooc致歉/时间线是soso退役前  
“恭喜玩家soso获得新年掉落礼物。”  
花落其实本想系在脖子上，但考虑到丝带长度，以及自己看不见万一不小心系紧了勒到自己等可能性，索性系在脚腕上了。  
“是什么？”  
“我。”  
soso心里简直不能更满意了，老婆送完戒指还送自己，这波稳赚。  
soso把花落扑到在被子上，握着他系了丝带的脚踝胎到唇边，牙齿咬住一角，轻轻扯散了这个结。  
“礼物拆好了，我要开始享用了。”  
“白天还得训练呢。”花落从枕头边摸出来空调遥控器，把温度又上调了些。  
“花神怕了？”  
“怕你不行。”  
花落小臂半撑起身子，下巴微抬，嘴角噙着抹笑，看向soso的眼睛闪着光。  
花落脚踝还被soso握在手里，明明一副受制于人的姿势，态度却显得张狂且挑衅。  
soso没接话，轻轻笑了一声，亲了亲花落的踝骨，眼神里染上了原始的野性与欲望。  
也不是说不怕，毕竟第二天腰疼屁股疼的是自己。但正戏开始之前的架势，花落总是摆的很足，大有下一秒就能反压的趋势。  
花落把腿从soso手里挣出来，脚趾点了点他的锁骨，然后顺着胸腹下滑，蜻蜓点水的似的不着力，却在触及soso胯间时蓦然踩了上去。  
soso也不跟花落客气，手指一钩就扯下了花落的睡裤，瞧他因为骤然接触微凉空气而绷紧的腿部肌肉，坏心思的伸出手指由膝盖往大腿根划去。  
轻微的酥麻感挠的人心都痒了，花落一瞬间有点失神，趁着这空挡，soso指尖隔着内裤捏住了花落下面，大拇指抵上顶端按压搓揉，赚得一声意料之内的惊喘。  
上衣因为花落躺着的姿势上跑，露出一截瘦腰，隐隐有些腹肌轮廓。  
soso扯下花落的内裤，却又不干脆脱掉，让内裤在花落一只脚腕上挂着。soso低头含住略微抬头的小花落，一只手则轻轻搭上花落的小腹，指尖勾画着腹肌线条。soso一直很喜欢按着他身体的线条轮廓描绘形状。  
花落眼眶泛红，眼底亮晶晶的，不知是爽的还是憋的。  
soso的手指流连到了花落的腰侧，嘴里含着的小花落也精神起来。  
下面爽归爽，但男朋友不着痕迹的撩拨让花落有些受不了。他情难自禁的抓上soso的头发，极具美感的手半隐在黑发间，指节发白，明显用了些力道，做着不知是推拒还是欢迎的动作。  
花落一手撑着身子半坐起来，抓着soso头发的手转而抓住他在自己腹上抚摸的手，将那作恶的手指送至自己唇边，先是舌尖轻挑，然后含入口腔吮吸。  
soso感到指尖一阵湿热，他松开嘴里的物件，改用手去撸动，然后直起身来看花落。  
花落好像对soso的手指着了魔似的，眼睛半眯着，眼底一片水光，撑着身子的手半隐在床单里，将轻薄的布抓成一朵扭曲绽放的花。  
等到花落把他几根手指都舔的湿答答的，soso两指又夹住花落的舌头在他嘴里搅弄了一番，花落微张着嘴乖乖任人动作的模样，看的soso一阵气血上涌。  
soso抽出手指，没有任何预示的，指尖按上紧闭着的穴口揉压了几下，就着花落的唾液给他扩展。  
花落朝soso瞪了下眼睛，抗议的话就还没来得及发表，就被一个带有自己味道的吻堵了回去。  
花落气短，刚刚本就有点喘，这会又被soso吻住，濒死的鱼一般，在唇齿相离的片刻大口呼吸，然后重新投入令人窒息的美妙之中。他依旧双手揽着soso的脖子接受他带着侵略意味的吻，双腿大张着任他的手指在自己后穴里抽动。  
soso知道花落的极限，不一会儿就放开了他，一时间安静的房间里满是花落急促的喘息声。  
花落胸口起伏的厉害。他皮肤本就白，这下又染上些粉，愈衬得他乳头红艳，生怕没人来啃咬似的。  
soso从枕头边摸出了润滑剂，挤到手心里稍稍暖了一下，然后就着先前的简略扩张，轻易的就伸了两根手指进去。  
于是这喘息并没有持续多久，就骤停了一瞬，接着的是变了调的呻吟。  
soso伏在花落胸前，舌尖先是一挑他的乳尖，接着用牙齿轻轻衔着，最后才整个儿含进嘴里舔弄。  
一边受足了挑逗，一边却连触碰都得不到，落差极大，却有说不出的快感。  
花落屈起食指抵在唇齿间，闭了闭眼让模糊视线的泪水滑落，他喉结上下浮动了几回，终于松开被咬出齿印的手指，“…进来…可以了…”  
说话间又被soso的手指顶到了敏感点，泪水瞬间又模糊了视线。花落吸了吸鼻子，伸手胡乱摸了把脸，嘴里哼哼唧唧的像是在骂人又像是要哭。  
花落以为soso又故意吊着他，一下子委屈的不行，再开口，声音果然带上了明显的哭腔。  
“呜…你，就知道…欺负我…”花落一句话说的断断续续，活像被抛弃了似的。  
soso停了动作，实在没忍住笑了一下，想着这小孩儿是真可爱，自己忍了那么久可没说什么话，他倒好，因为没爽够还埋怨起自己来了。  
“你！…还笑，”花落羞的脸通红，他今年虽然二十了，但之前是上学后来是入队训练，自己都没怎么弄过自己，到了soso手里任人宰割就算了，还要被笑话。  
咱花神受不了这种委屈，也不搂着soso了，身子往后挪了挪就要走。  
soso也知道刚刚笑那一下踩着花落雷点了，正好花落后退让他的手指滑了出来，于是顺势抓着花落的脚踝把人往下一拉，早就硬的发疼的阴茎抵上艳红的穴口。  
花落本来半坐起身，被soso一拽，紧急中还是抱住了soso，还没来得及反应，就被人堵住了嘴唇，空虚的后穴也跟着被填了个满。  
热而硬的阴茎报复似的狠狠蹭过敏感点，动情的呻吟被深吻碾碎成含糊不清的喘息，顺着相接的唇舌流露，充斥着房间的每一个角落。  
soso低喘一声，“现在爽了吗？花儿？”  
“嗯？说啊，刚刚不是还想的紧吗。”  
花落松开抓着床单的手，胡乱摸了把脸上的泪水，双手捧着soso的脸，张嘴就对着他的下唇咬了上去，只不过力气不大，更像是被撸炸毛的小猫撒娇。  
soso抬起花落无力落在床单上的腿，拉倒肩上放好，为刚刚被咬的那一下报仇似的，手扶着花落的腰，身下一个接一个的猛挺。花落炸起的毛瞬间就被捋平了，嘴里哼哼唧唧不成调，乖的让人只想操的更狠。  
“…轻点，嗯…队长，太…”花落嘴里求饶的话一顿，太大了什么的根本说不出口好吗！  
“太什么了？花儿说出来我就满足你。”soso倒是来劲，一下子又把速度放的极缓，只浅浅蹭过点。  
花落深吸一口气忍住暴打soso的冲动，嘴唇一抿，眼眶又红了一点。  
soso一看还以为花落又要哭，想开口力挽狂澜。  
结果狂澜不用他挽，自己退了。  
“哥…哥哥，你轻点动…也别这么慢，唔…就，再快一点，好不好？”花落说完跳楼的心都有了，不过现在没有时间给他想事后。  
“好，快一点。”soso嘴上应着好，并且贴心的套弄起小花落来。  
当然，如果soso不是身下顶撞的速度一下快过一下，力道一下重过一下，花落想把soso踹下床的想法可能不会那么强烈。  
“…混蛋，就是混蛋！”  
因为觉得正面姿势不够尽兴，而被翻过了背入式继续操且被禁止射精的花落终于怒骂出声。  
回答他的，是soso一声轻笑，还有一句不知道是玩味还是威胁的话，“宝贝儿，这就是说自己男人不行的代价。”  
最后是凌晨不知道几点。  
骑士团队员花落发了条微博：  
Knight-Flower：打响新年第一炮真是个技术活。  
随后就是骑士团现役队长的转发：  
//@Knight-Soso：当然，不仅得打得响，还得打得持久。  
热评：别秀，车轱辘都从我脸上碾过去了。  
——————————————  
tm  
四个月没动手了  
不知道是车开我还是我开它  
依旧菜的一批  
随便看看  
时间线不说应该都知道  
咱so哥退役前 


End file.
